Cloud computing is the use of computing resources (hardware and software) which are available in a remote location and accessible over a network, such as the Internet. In some arrangements, users are able to buy these computing resources (including storage and computing power) as a utility on demand. Cloud computing entrusts remote services with a user's data, software and computation. Use of virtual computing resources can provide a number of advantages including cost advantages and/or ability to adapt rapidly to changing computing resource needs.
Large computer systems, including cloud computing facilities can include many compute resources connected by an internal communications network. The network can include many network components or devices that may need to be upgraded or reconfigured during the operational lifetime of the cloud computing facility. Further, as resources are added to the cloud computing facility, new network components may be added to the network, increasing the size and complexity of the network. The cloud service provider may desire to provide high availability and throughput through the network, even during an upgrade or reconfiguration of the network.